digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terriermon (Tamers)
Terriermon is possibly one of the cutest and most popular characters in the Digimon series. He was the first Digimon to span into two unrelated seasons (not just as a cameo). He is usually labeled as the cocky-twin of Lopmon. Terriermon is of an over-confident sort and tends to have sarcastic remarks to people, especially his partner. He likes to use the term "moumantai" (which can be written as沒問題 or没问题), a Cantonese phrase that means "take it easy" or "no problem". In the English Dub Terriermon is refered to as a bunny due to his long ears, but in reality he is actually a dog. Many good pictures of Terriermon can be seen at http://www.digibros.net/~fet/Media/WallPapers/TerriermonWallPaper.jpg Evolution Primary Evolutions * Fresh (Baby) - Zerimon * Baby (In-Training) - Gummimon * Child (Rookie) - Terriermon * Adult (Champion) - Gargomon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Rapidmon * Ultimate (Mega) - MegaGargomon Special Evolutions ** Armor Evolution (Armor) - Rapidmon (gold) Abilities Terriermon can ride air currents by using his ears to catch rising air. Attacks Japanese names go first followed by English Dub names: *'Blazing Fire' (Bunny Blast) - A green-fire ball from his mouth *'Petit Twister' ( Terrier Tornado) - Spinning around to create a makeshift whirlwind. Important Events Digimon 02 Movie Terriermon is the Digimon partner of Wallace, a DigiDestined boy from Colorado, America. He had a twin brother, Kokomon, who mysteriously disspeared & reemerged during the summer of '02 as Wendigomon at New York. On the way to Colorado, where Wendigomon is waiting for them, Wallace & Terriermon encountered the rest of the new DigiDestined team, with Terriermon became friendly with their Digimon. After losing their ride in a argue, Daisuke & Wallace encountered Wendigomon, but was soon driven away by Flamedramon & Gargomon. After the fight, Terriermon convinced Wallace to tell their connection with Kokomon to the others. After they arrived at Wallce’s family’s Colorado home, they Wendigomon appeared again, who only wanted to be Wallace again. When he hit his own brother, Wallace told Wendigomon things would never be the same between them & Wendigomon snapped as he digivolved to Antylamon & Cherubimon. But thanks to Seraphimon & Magnadramon, Terriermon was able to armor-digivolve to Rapidmon & help put his brother out of his misery. Digimon Tamers Terriermon started out as a wild Digimon, fighting by the rules of survival of the fittest in the harsh realm of the Digital World. When Li Jenrya received the latest Digimon video game as a present from his father, he selected Terriermon to play with, because he identified with him – but during a battle between Terriermon and Gorillamon, Jen caused Terriermon to Digivolve into the violent Gargomon, which he regretted, seeing how hurt he was when he De-Digivolved back. As Jen cried, a Blue Card materialised among his collection, and when he swiped it through his card reader, it was transformed into a D-Ark, & Terriermon Bio-Emerged into the real world as Jenrya's partner. Naturally, Jen had to hide Terriermon from his family, pretending when he had to that he was a stuffed toy. Unfortunately, his sister Shaochang took quite a shine to the “doll,” and played with him at every opportunity, often dressing him up in girly outfits. Terriermon and Guilmon formed a fast friendship. During the Deva saga, Terriermon managed to digivolve to Rapidmon during the fight with Pajiramon & Vajiramon. When Makuramon adbucted Calumon, the Tamers were going to the Digital World to get their fiend back. Before that; however; Terriermon revealed himself to Shaochang. During the fight with Gallantmon & Beelzemon, Chatsuramon appear to kil Lopmon for betraying his Deva comrades & Terriermon took the hit for him. He was injured, but was determined to fight Zhuqiaomon, no matter what. Eventually, his injures overcame him & Jenrya understood that it he wasn’t alone – as long as he had everyone fighting at his side. As a result, Jenrya bio-merges with Terriermon, giving him the power to warp-digivolve to MegaGargomon. Terriermon was a important key element in the defeat of the D-Reaper through Operation Doodlebug. Category:Digimon